Applicant has developed numerous systems, devices and methods for structural integrity monitoring and structural health monitoring which may be used for example to detect and/or monitor the propagation of, cracks or other faults on or in a component or structure. Examples of such systems, devices and methods are the subject of various patents including U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,794; U.S. Pat. No. 6,539,776; U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,661; U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,365; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,720,882.
By and large, the inventions described in the above referenced patents utilise changes in pressure, vacuum level, or fluid flow into or out of a cavity arising from a crack propagating to an extent that it creates a fluid flow path between the cavity and an otherwise isolated environment.
The present invention arises from further development by Applicant in the above field of technology.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art publication is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.
In the claims of this application and in the description of the invention, except where the context requires otherwise due to express language or necessary implication, the words “comprise” or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising” are used in an inclusive sense, i.e. to specify the presence of the stated features but not to preclude the presence or addition of further features in various embodiments of the invention.